A Day In The Life
by RingsOfRevenge
Summary: Royalty AU. Set in Ancient Greece. Basically, HOO characters as Royalty and I'm bad at summaries so please forgive me. Just try and read it for more detail. Rated T for future chapters, right now it's a K.


**First PJO / HOO fanfic. Didn't have much of an idea, so I thought one up that I could use in PJO. Marathon, Olympus**

**Royalty AU. Also, they're in Ancient Greece, but they have a little technology because Nico needs fanfiction.**

Princess Annabeth Grace scowled at her father, king of Athens, Jason Grace. Queen Reyna sat regally beside him, a sour expression etched onto her face. Grace continued to discuss Annabeth's future with the queen, Annabeth feeling colder and colder towards her parents every minute of it.

'How old is she again?' Reyna asked. Annabeth stamped her foot angrily - as if her own mother had forgotten who she was.

'Eighteen on Saturday,' Grace responded. 'King Frank Jackson suggested marrying her off. Perhaps to that nice Valdez boy? Queen McLean has influence, as does King.. ah, what's his name? Reyna, dear, remind me.'

'It doesn't matter. Queen McLean is the ruler of Thermopylae. The Valdez boy is the heir to the throne.' Annabeth muttered mockingly to herself.

Reyna gave a slight squeal of horror. 'Valdez? Tartarus Valdez's son?'

'Yes, my dear.'

'Tartarus still owes us gold! And as for the queen, she treats herself equal to Tartarus! 'McLean' like Hades! She is Queen Valdez, and someone ought to teach her that! Oh my gods, are you talking about Leo Valdez?'

'Yes, my dear.'

'Disgraceful!' Reyna snapped. Then her tone softened. 'What about that charming Perseus Jackson man?'

'Frank and Hazel Jackson's son?'

'Who else could it be?'

'Di Angelo?'

'That miserable emo? No thanks.'

'It's just a teenager thing.'

'But he's younger than Annabeth!' Reyna shuddered. 'What if he can't protect her? And didn't he marry Thalia Tanaka?'

_How about you ask dear old Annabeth? _The blonde thought.

'Perseus it is. I'll ask King Jackson.'

'They _are _Spartan, though.'

'All the better - we want Annabeth to be safe. Now, about Perseus's duties...'

Annabeth had already made up her mind to hate Perseus - she had met him vaguely twice before. In any other scenario, her strong will would be enough to settle the decision. However, not this time.

**In Sparta...**

'Percy?' Jackson called. 'Come over here a moment, son, would you?'

Perseus shuffled over, doing his best to look excited. 'Yes, sir?'

'There's some parchment here, for you.' Percy stifled a groan. More fan girls, begging to marry him? He was prepared to toss it away when Jackson continued, 'It's a request for a meeting from the king and queen of Athens. Details are inside, boy.'

Unrolling the parchment, Percy's interest was piqued - a meeting from Annabeth's parents. Percy was a one-love boy. He'd continuously turned down all the offers, no matter how much influence everyone had. Thalia was the only one who had come close, but then she'd been married off to Nico di Angelo, and Percy had been left to hold out for Annabeth's offer.

He accepted immediately, and the meeting was more like a family dinner. King Grace kept on calling him 'son', and Queen Reyna said, one time, 'When you're together...' and had begun to list a million things they would do. Annabeth barely said a word, instead looking so bored that Percy might have actually pitied her if it was not him who was boring her.

Annabeth, to her surprise, was not approached by Perseus once. He simply glanced over a couple of times, saw that she wasn't in the mood, and instead gained favor with her parents.

_Nice one, _she thought. _Go for the family. _

After the dinner, Percy talked to her - finally. She had to admit, he was rather attractive and had nice personality. But she was determined not to like him.

'Um, Annabeth, right?' He blushed, and Annabeth smirked. Nervous - this would be easy.

'That's me.' she smiled sweetly. 'You talk a lot. Not about yourself, though.'

He grinned weakly. 'I have my tactics. Why tell you my ways before they've worked their magic?'

'Magic?' she asked, raising an eyebrow.

'Metaphorically speaking, of course.' He was smart, then. 'Any clue what this 'meeting' was about?'

'Ah, no clue.' she lied. Yeah, right. He could play dumb all he wanted, but Annabeth wasn't stupid. 'They were discussing my future, and that led them to you.'

He looked smug. 'They already love me. Maybe you should start.' Annabeth found his pickup line revolting.

'Uh, no thanks.'

He feigned disappointment, shrugged, and moved to the door, but not before planting a quick kiss to the back of her hand. She flushed furiously, and yelled after him, 'Ask permission first!'

Turning round, he winked. 'Next time, princess!'

Annabeth opened her mouth to retort, but soon realized that this was exactly what he wanted, and couldn't give him anything but a shy smile.

**In Thebes...**

_'Nico!' _Rachel yelled. 'Would you please _pay attention! _No wonder Thalia would have preferred darling Perseus!'

'Mmm.' Nico responded, obviously not paying attention. 'Yes, yes. Of course. I'll have it sent up right away, father!'

'Oh. My. Gods. Get off your phone!'

'But there's this awful ship and I need to read more-'

'_You're reading fanfiction when we banned you from it?' _Queen Dare shrieked. Nico continued, 'Yes, I'll get right to it in a few minutes. When should I do it - oh wait, I'll do it immediately, probably the best option.'

'_Nico.' _Rachel Dare's voice adopted a sharper tone. She then gave up on trying to get his attention and chose to take his phone away.

Nico di Angelo-Dare now proceeded to whine. 'But my fandoms!'

'Your fandoms can wait.' And then, to shut him up, she crushed the phone underneath her stylish heel. Nico stared, heartbroken, at the glass shards. 'That'll teach you a lesson. Clean this up, I want you presentable in ten minutes flat.'

_'My phone!' _Nico screamed.

Octavian di Angelo **(I'm sorry, I'm running out of male main characters)** stormed into the room. 'Your phone can wait, sonny. Thalia wants a divorce.'

'A divorce! Disgraceful!' Rachel proceeded to then cry out. 'The Tanakas rule Crete! We need the influence!'

'Arguments may cause war, dear.' Octavian said grimly. 'We may have to let Thalia go.'

'Nico's such a disappointment.'

'Nico's here.' Nico added. 'Nico wants a divorce too.' That earned him a nice slap in the face.

'We could try Drew. Drew Chase. Her family claim that their rule over the land containing Mount Olympus grants them favour with the gods.' Di Angelo suggested.

Rachel scoffed. 'You'd believe anything, Octavian. Looks like we're stuck.'

'We could perhaps ask Grace and Jackson if they'd support us in a war over Crete. We've all wanted that land for a while, we could split it between us.'

'We could, we could, we could. How about you make it we _shall!_' Sort it out, Octavian, dear, and if they say no, don't ask me what to do, because our son is useless!

_I am so grateful to my loving parents. _Nico thought, smiling slightly.

**Thoughts? I'll start a new chapter when someone requests it, or has any suggestions. Please, no hating, first PJO fanfiction.**


End file.
